


It's a game we like, we crave.

by LennyFace



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Someone Calm Aomine's Thirst The Fuck Down, This is the most sinful thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyFace/pseuds/LennyFace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of nagging him, week after week, Kagami can't take Aomine's constant teasing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a game we like, we crave.

**Author's Note:**

> After a full year, these dumb fuckers are still my favorite pairing.  
> In between the original story I'm working on with my boyfriend and the Monster Aokaga Fic (I'm still stuck at 17k words), I present you this piece of pure sin I will not apologize for.  
> The idea for this fic had been nagging for literally months and I finally started working on it in January.
> 
> READING ADVICE
> 
> Ok, so, the song you'll see some lyrics from in the fic is You've Seen The Butcher by Deftones and I highly recommend you to listen to it while reading.  
> If you don't like it, listen to Blizzard by Light Club.
> 
> I really think it matters to get the fic's mood.

        Watching him from across the room, Kagami groaned. "Someone stop him." Momoi, looking at the same person, had her brows furrowed and a painful smile stretched across her face. "That's also why we love him..."

"Please speak for yourself, I wish I could punch a hole right through his dumb face right now."

        Aomine was currently sitting with his legs wide open in the middle of Kagami’s party, a cocky expression plastered on his way too drunk face. He'd spent the last half hour wiggling his eyebrows at every girl remotely walking in his i'm-a-sexy-douche-zone, thinking he was the hottest shit around.

        His friends were the spectators of this scene, and they didn't know if it was more funny or pathetic. They agreed on both when he opened his mouth to talk with the cute blonde standing next to him.

"Looking for a seat in this crowded place, sweetie?" He smirked, a lopsided smile screaming that his ego was ten times bigger than his package. He waited for her to confirm his declaration, and then dropped the bomb: "Well, I saved a spot just for you". He pointed his crotch with both of his indexes. "Take a seat on my dick and enjoy the ride."

        The girl slapped him hard and walked away, leaving a drunk and subsequently confused Aomine mumbling to himself. Kagami groaned while clapping his hands at his friend’s stupid boldness; followed by Momoi who exploded in laughter, tears in the corners of her eyes.

        Parties with them always turned out like that: Aomine switching between a walking disaster and some hot fuck making everyone in the room swoon while Momoi and him retreated in a corner, acting like he was a complete stranger to them.

 

        Ending in the same university had somehow strengthened their bond, and by that, Kagami meant that he wanted a little less to snap Aomine’s neck every time he opened his mouth. Momoi turned out to be at the same time very sweet and caring towards the redhead and savage to her childhood friend whenever he annoyed her; in short, it was a win-win situation for him.

        If he had to be completely honest, he had even learnt to appreciate the idiot. They spent a copious amount of time together, between classes and games or Saturdays shopping sprees with Momoi; and they’d formed some kind of friendship heavily tainted with a constant rivalry. They often bickered but it had become one of their rituals, one of these peculiar ways of sharing their badly hidden affection for each other. Between their mutual and numerous murder attempts, they dropped intimate information about themselves, as if it was nothing of importance, and maybe it wasn’t. It was a constant back and forth: insults, confessions, insults again, idle talks and snacks.

        Situations made it easier also, both of them knew things most of their friends didn’t just because conversations had brought sensitive topics as simply as if they were talking about the weather. Aomine had learnt about Kagami’s father never being there and the loneliness it had created within him when he’d brought him to his place after an intense practice. He had cooked them something as they were too broke to go to the burger place and he had just ended talking about it after Aomine commented on how sparsely decorated his flat was. On the other hand, the redhead had been versed on the other’s spiraling into depression in middle school during a game break. They had been trying to catch their breaths, slouching on the bench when the dark-skinned male had tacitly thanked him for his appearance in his life, muttering and covering it under layers of taunts and high-spirited jokes.

        Whatever hateful words they spat about the other, none of their friends believed they didn’t actually care for the other. Kagami always was the first one to drag him out of the bed when he was in a low, and Aomine kept on scowling the redhead to take better care of his knees or he wouldn’t have a rival anymore by the time they finished university. They would always end up mentioning the other whenever they were with other people, even if it was to vent in exasperation, because the truth was they kept on sending each other mindless texts about mundane topics, irking texts from the moment they woke up until they went to sleep.

 

        All of this brought them to this night, another party where Aomine drank too much and made Kagami want to make him drink two entire coffee pots to sober him up and choke him in annoyance at the same time. Momoi snapped him out of his thoughts by lightly squeezing his arm.

“Don’t you think we should take him outside to chill a little?” She asked, torn between a blasé expression and one of worry.

“I don’t care, I’m not his mom.” He answered, face plastered into one of ‘I’m fucking done’

“Well.” she said, reading between the lines, “If you guess he’ll be fine on his own, I’ll go apologize in his name to the girl he harassed before grabbing myself another drink, ok?”

“Fine by me.” He replied, fondly patting her shoulder as she turned away.

 

        During the short time in which Kagami had zoned out and had had this short exchange with the pink-haired girl, Aomine had found a way to get up, wobble to the dancefloor, and start dancing with a random dude. It made the redhead sigh and let himself crash on the closest sofa, muttering to himself how worse than a small child his friend was to look after.

        Why was he even doing it? It was pointless. Aomine went to every living and breathing thing he could possibly tap. Kagami wondered if he’d ever gotten out of the frantic teenage zone where you wanted to fuck everything and anything - probably not by the looks of it. He couldn’t even recall how many times he’d seen the blue-haired guy with hickeys covering his neck and the upper part of his back - not that he really minded - or the number of asses he’d checked out, whatever the gender, with an appreciative and desperately content smirk.

        Ok, if he had to be honest, he kind of minded. A big part of him bore this asshole’s presence because of how hot he found him. He wasn’t especially inclined about confessing it but this attraction wasn’t something he was responsible for. Aomine was infuriating, dense, and a fucking jerk; but he also looked like sin shaped into human form, and could sometimes be sweet and nice. He had to give him that.

        Maybe - and only maybe – he had really grown fond of him over the months, liking to madden him as much as he loved making his face light up as his smile bloomed into a full one. And, maybe when the stars were aligned, did he like watching the other dance - which he totally wasn’t doing right now. There was something mesmerizing in the way he let his body move, and as much as Aomine always ended up drinking too much, Kagami was a regular and avid spectator of his performance.

 

        It had taken the blue-haired male a few parties to notice it, but there wasn’t a single event anymore when he didn’t meet and hold his gaze in a twisted competition. He challenged him to back down or hold up, concede or maintain; raising the constant tension between them to a level where Kagami had a hard time carrying on their duel. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it, he even looked forward to those moments, body and mind twitching during restless nights, unnameable feelings settling themselves deep in his core, coursing down his every nerve. But the uncertainty of not knowing why Aomine acted like that, if he was serious or if it was another of his plays to provoke him, prevented him from acting upon it.

        Tonight wasn’t an exception, Aomine was entranced in his enthralling dance with the stranger. The redhead had a hard time breathing properly, heartbeats two times faster than the rhythm to which he was making his hips roll. Who was he fooling? The animalistic grace with which he moved on the court and here too always made his blood boil with desire and envy. He was no better than the flock of needy assholes who took turns in his bed, except he didn’t.

        Their usual confrontation started as soon as the next song started as if he’d been waiting for it - which he could’ve been capable of. The first notes filled the room and that was his cue; he started by languidly rolling his hips against the other from left to right, eyes closed, head turned to the ceiling, neck devilishly exposed. The riff kicked off and he shamelessly started to grind in agonizingly slow motions, a small smile on his features, as he calculatedly turned his head until he faced Kagami, opening half-lidded eyes. This instant would be forever ingrained in his mind as one of the most erotic figures coming from a supposedly trivial situation he would ever see in his life. Kagami was starting to think that his friend enjoyed stepping up his body language’s intensity every time these situations occurred, and in this case, he didn’t know how he would be able to increase it some more in the future.

        Then the lyrics started and Kagami thought he really was about to die.

_Don't wanna take it slow_

        Aomine kew the song, and made it clear by silently singing the lyrics, gaze locked to his.

_I wanna take you home_

        His smile got wider, tantalizer.

  _And watch the world explode_

        His hands rose from his sides

  _From underneath your glow_

        And hovered over the other’s body, fingers faintly moving in hypnotizing motions.

_I wanna watch the way… you creep across my skull…_

        The singer’s voice got more intense, and that’s where he chose to grab his hips, lazily grinding into them.

_You slowly enter, cause you know my room,_

        The stranger’s hands had found his neck, back pressed against him, an expression of obvious bliss on his face, annoying Kagami to no ends. Aomine had stopped smiling, gaze hot and determined on him.

_And then crawl your knees off_

        He cocked his head to the side, confidence radiating, making sure he was ready for the final blow.

_Before you shake my tomb_

        He mouthed the last part of the chorus, mirth and defiance dancing in his eyes before illustrating the last words with a sharp thrust and teeth sinking in the luscious flesh of his bottom lip.

                On this, he fluidly turned back his attention to his current victim, leaving a fulminating Kagami alone to deal with his own internal mess. His mouth had moved to the stranger’s neck, hovering over his offered skin as his friend’s smile made it obvious he knew that Kagami was still watching. Playing on this fact, he sank his teeth in the guy’s neck and you would’ve had to be blind not to see the other shiver as he daringly rose his hand in his direction, waving nonchalantly.

        The redhead felt his whole body flare up with irritation, and mostly jealousy; such an intense feeling his ribcage seemed on the verge of imploding. He was infuriating, crossing the line. Rivals didn’t do this, friends even less; he could sustain the constant nagging, but this was an action he couldn’t - and wouldn’t - let go. Every fucking party ended like this: they turned around each other, pretending not to notice what they were playing at, before Aomine tortured him and Kagami didn’t have the courage to make the first move - either to punch him or kiss him hard -, leaving him frustrated and alone, unable to sleep at the end of the night. There were limits to messing with his mind, and they’d been overpassed; his patience had worn thin and his nerves were about to snap.

 

        Kagami got up in a flurry and snatched Aomine off the guy, telling the other to find someone else to bang if he didn’t want to be treated like shit in the morning, to which he received a puzzled and mostly frustrated look.

          He dragged the other out of the room by the hem of his shirt, down the corridor, until they were alone, and violently pressed him against the nearest wall, hand pinned to the juncture between his neck and torso.

 

"You've got to stop fucking around." Hand spread hard on his chest, Kagami glared at his friend, face breaths away from his.

"Or what?" He answered, a discreet and satisfied smile on his traits.

"Or I'm going to rip you into pieces." He replied in a growl.

        Aomine's smile subtly widened into a confident smirk.

"Sounds promising. What have I done for you to cockblock me so rudely?"

"You can't try jumping everything surrounding you."

"Is that it? You’re a bit slow to notice, and I’m afraid I can’t really restrain myself about that, it’s way too pleasurable." His cockiness seemed to ooze from every pore of his self.

"I swear to god imma punch you so hard in the face you won't recognize yourself in the mirror tomorrow morning." Aomine could feel the air moving around his face as Kagami’s words came out of his mouth.

"Big mouth. Wanna fight? Fine by me, should we take this out in public and cause a scene or should we find a more... intimate place?"

"Shut up, you really need to stop with that."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?" He’d cocked his head, interrogative, gaze holding up Kagami’s.

"That's not it-" He started replying before he got cut off.

"Oh, then, does it sound too inviting?” His teeth were showing, expression both amused and predatory. “You sure you’re annoyed by all the hearts I break and not by some misplaced feeling of jealousy?"

        Kagami felt the argument switch on a path he really didn’t want to take as he wasn’t sure at all he’d win this fight.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around your dick, Aomine." He argued, trying to tone down the other’s implications.

        He gauged him, from head to toe, helping him from moving by his gaze’s intensity.

“By your body signals I wouldn’t be so sure about yours in any case.”

“Shut up with your taunts.” His tone had taken a desperate edge, feeling he definitely was losing the hand of the game.

"So, where's the blow? You talk big and do jack." In an instant, his smile had faded away, replaced with a fervent edge in his expression he had never seen before.

"I'm-"

"Am I too distracting?"

        Kagami pinched the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed in a painful expression, playing his last card with squinted eyes.

"I think you've got a little too much pent up frustration."

"You sure you're not the one with way too much unsatisfied shit? Here you are, body pressed against mine. You could've brawled here and now in this empty corridor without causing a scene." He licked his lips before smiling. "You're spitting bullshit, I think you're caging me for another reason, and that's not with your fists that you're going to resolve it." He took a break, taking the time to slowly breathe in and out; letting Kagami hear his own frantic heartbeats. "We could be doing much more interesting things right now than this petty and nonsensical lash-out discussion."

"Listen, Aomine-"

"No, you listen. Don't try to escape your way out of it this time. I haven’t been fucking with your brain these last months for you to deny it and try evading the situation when you finally act upon it.” Kagami could feel the dull thumps echoing from Aomine through his splayed hand, body as strained as his voice. “You interested or not?"

"Stop with that 'I'm just waiting for a good jack-off' face."

"That's wasn't a no." the dark-skinned male replied.

"No. That wasn't a no." He shot back in less time he needed to blink.

"Then I take it as a yes." He illustrated with an approving tilt of his head and a contagious smile.

"You've got no shame."

"Oh boy.” Those words were almost whispered, heavy with the secrets they held. “If you knew."

 

        Kagami’s eyebrows still were furrowed, hand curled around the other’s cloth, both of their breathing patterns as messy as if they’d been playing for quite some time already. Half a minute passed without them saying a single word. They gazed at each other during that moment, looking for any sign of withdrawal, only finding resilience and need in their expressions.

"How long are you intending to hover over my lips before kissing them?" The blue-haired male said, his voice low, as if he was afraid to break the tensed silence.

"I don't know, how long do you think you can help it?" It was Kagami’s turn to show a full blown cocky smirk.

        The music from the other room got to their ears in a blur, they’d zoned out, completely absorbed by each other and their confrontation.

"I’m liking this turn of events. Are we turning this into a competition?" Aomine asked, his lopsided smile showing he wasn’t surprised a bit.

"How far does it go?"

         It was uninterrupted back-and-forth they were playing at, determined expressions plastered on their faces.

"As far as you want to take it to."

        Air had stilled around them. They were at a turning point.

"I never hold back with you." The response was immediate, completely honest.

"That's settled then."

"What are the stakes of it?"

       With each sentence, they uncovered the layers protecting themselves from being hurt, exposing their feelings in-between words.

"Wins seem obvious, except if you want a little drawing before we get to it." There he was again, trying to joke his way out of confiding how he really felt for him.

"I think I'll be fine without it." Kagami sneered.

        Both of them were speaking as if they simply were deciding on a one-on-one game settings when the strain between them almost was palpable.

"Losses would be our hearts."

"Hearts? Cheesy as fuck."

"Consider your rival got his head a little too much into the game."

        Aomine looked unusually bare of his usual confidence, a tinge of worry in his eyes and his smile faintly apologetic.

"Seems fair enough. That’s a big bid but maybe no one needs to lose this match."

"Agreed."

 

        Silence had settled between them again, Kagami trying to catch his breath and Aomine remaining absolutely still under the other’s hold as they stared at each other. The redhead closed his eyes for a second, letting all the air in his lungs get out before breathing in again, opening his eyes at the same time. He let go of the other’s collar and the dark-skinned male just muttered a “For fuck’s sake.” before grabbing his face in a hungry motion, crashing his lips against his.

         Their kiss instantly turned into an impatient one, mouths pressed, tongues tantalizingly moving together, as one of Kagami’s hands grabbed his shoulder while the other found its way under his shirt, fingers tracing the shape of his spine, awaking agonizing shivers in Aomine. The heat engulfing them settled deep within their cores, dazzling them after months of tension, only waiting to get freed.

        They broke it only for the redhead to bite without any sense of shame the spot just under his Adam’s apple, feeling the vibration of the other’s moan against his lips. Aomine moved his hands from his face to his shoulder blades under his shirt, hinting him to continue his ministrations. As Kagami continued to kiss and bite every expanse of his neck, he let out a long chain of “fuck”, only interrupted when he pressed his tongue against his pulse, licking the zone from the collarbone to the juncture between his neck and jaw, drawling out of him a whimpered and plaintive whisper.

“Oh, fuck me.”

        He pressed his hips against his torturer in a hurried and desperate motion and managed to speak again. “I swear to god, if you don’t fucking destroy me tonight I’m gonna kill you.”

        Kagami backed off a little to watch him in the eyes, a little confused. “What?”

        Aomine pressed his hand where the redhead’s erection was under the cloth, gaze boring into his, and slowly squeezed. He had to catch his breath nearly between each words. “You are going to fuck me so hard tonight I’ll only be able to sob by the end of it.”

        The redhead let out a low grunt escape from deep within him, closing his eyes in an attempt of control, grabbing the other’s wrist.

“Stop, stop, stop; you don’t want me to come in my pants. I’m.” He started, surprised but certainly not unhappy. “I wouldn’t have guessed that you…”

“That I wanted to be fucked like a little bitch?” He finished for him, amused and confident. “Oh you bet, and you better wreck me or I’ll snap your dick in two.”

        Kagami moved at light speed at that, placating Aomine again the wall, hand gripping his jaw so hard it might have hurt, turning it to the side; and then he growled in his ear. “I’ll satisfy your request with pleasure, but if you want to be treated as such, then start acting like it. Now you’re going to behave like a fucking good boy or I won’t let you get what you want until you’re crying from need and exhaustion.”

“You’re not helping by saying this.” Aomine laughed, breathlessly.

“If you think-” He started.

               

        Footsteps were heard in the corridor and the both of them pulled apart, leaning face to face on their own wall. Kagami stroked his jaw in an attempt to regain control of himself, Aomine immediately switching to a composure of someone who’s clearly annoyed.

        Some random appeared and her face lit up as they saw them. She looked mildly afraid to talk with these two disgruntled guys but started anyway. “Hum, Momoi told me to find you, she needs help to refill the drinks and told me to tell you, Kagami, that it’s supposed to be your job.”

“Oh, the fucking bitch.” Aomine started before getting cut by Kagami raising his hand towards him in a ‘stop’ gesture.

“We’ll be there in a second.” He answered with a fake but well-imitated smile.

        As soon as she’d disappeared around the corner, the redhead pointed his finger on Aomine, and told him with a promising smile: “You, you better be eager and ready because I’m jumping on you as soon as the last guest is gone.” before following her steps.

 

                If there was one thing Kagami wasn’t, it definitely was patient. He felt like prompting the fire alarm to make the guests leave but he still had some pride left, keeping him from acting as thirstily as he internally felt. Momoi asked him if they’d had fight because he wore an intense look, to which he replied with a “You could say so”. Then, she asked him if he knew where her best friend had disappeared, to which he shrugged his shoulders, hoping he hadn’t gone in his room to jerk himself off. He better not have; he wanted him to be as frustrated as possible. It was payback time.

         Aomine reappeared less than half an hour later, making Kagami jolt as he felt his phone vibrate. He opened it and choked on his drink while reading it.

_I can’t stop thinking about your hand holding me tight; it felt like you had enough strength to break my jaw, I can’t wait to have you inside me and to moan your name over and over again._

“Are you okay?” Momoi asked him.

“It’s nothing, just Aomine being an asshole.”

“You should be used to it right now, there’s no need to be riled up like that.” Her smile was soft.

         He hummed in response, watching Aomine intently looking at him from across the room, discreetly palming himself. Kagami answered quickly.

_If you’ve made yourself come during that half-an-hour I’m not pleasing you tonight without a lot of begging coming from your side._

         The reply came almost instantly

_I haven’t._

By the time he locked his phone, Aomine had walked up to him. He leant down until his mouth was close enough from his ear and whispered “You asked me to be eager and ready so I prepared myself in order for you to simply slide in whenever you’re ready to fuck me senseless.”

         And here came back Kagami’s erection at full force, his mind clouded with what he thought the dark-skinned male must have looked like.

“That’s a nice bottle of lube you had in your bathroom drawer – not very well hidden, I must say though - and your towels muffled well my moans.”

         He took a step back, smiling, and he winked before walking to his childhood friend as if he hadn’t just put fingers in his ass.

“Satsuki, when are they leaving?” He whined. “They’re noisy and drunk.”

“You weren’t any better earlier.” She answered, deadpanned.

“Still.”

“They’ll all be out in half an hour, I don’t want them to start getting sick on Kagami’s furniture. And I’ll take my leave because I’m waking up early tomorrow. You’re coming with me?” She asked.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay and annoy this other dickhead until he cooks me something.” He replied, pointing with his thumb at Kagami behind him.

“I heard you asshole!” The other interjected from where he was, still trying to calm himself while keeping sure no one broke anything.

 

         People were slow to leave, swaying to get their coats back, and lingering in the main room as they tried to get another drink for the road. Kagami really pondered over the possibility of setting the fire alarm off now. Aomine was sprawled in his couch, eyes half-closed as one of his hands hovered over his neck and the other was nonchalantly tugging at the fabric of his inner tight as a small smile played on his face. The host bit his lip, trying to hold back all the mental images of what he was going to do with him in a very short time, trying to keep his composure as he waved every one goodbye. Momoi was the last to leave, mouthing a silent apology at Kagami for letting him take care of her friend. If only she knew how he was going to treat him, he thought.

         As soon as the door closed, Aomine started straightening up.

“Don’t” was all Kagami told him, making him still on the spot.

         He stared at him from across the room, silent and intense, gaze never faltering as he slowly took the steps keeping them apart, Aomine holding his stare, expectant, his breath fastening as he got closer. Kagami finally stopped in his tracks as he stood over him, as Aomine sat still, looking up. He didn’t talk, only watched him intently, before cocking his head to the side, a discreet and lopsided smile blooming on his lips.

         When he finally moved, it was to delicately thread his fingers though Aomine’s hair, before tugging at them, not hard enough to hurt him, but certainly enough to make him bend his head to the back, exposing his neck in a submissive gesture.

         The action sent shivers down the dark-skinned male’s neck, eyes closing and, lips parting, he let out an indolent moan. Kagami hummed in response, raising his other hand until his index and middle finger caressed his bottom lip. He unhurriedly entered his mouth and brushed against his tongue, eliciting a long whine from Aomine who opened his eyes again as the other took them away, still taking his time.

 

“Oh man, I’m going to ravish that delicious body.” Kagami finally spoke up, biting his own lip as he moved his tangled hand to his jaw, letting it slide until he didn’t touch him anymore. “But you’ve acted indecently when there were literally dozens of people just outside that bathroom door, that’s not what I call obedience.”

“You only told me to not come.” He answered, a proud smile lighting up his face.

“And I never permitted you to finger yourself like the needy slut you seem to be.”

“Since when do I need your permission?” He answered in a shiver.

“Since that makes your dick twitch so lovingly.”

         He grabbed him by the collar, hinting him to stand up, and as he did so, his hand drifted down his torso.

“You got me there.”

         They were both smiling at this point, neither of them pressing themselves as they knew that they would get what they had been wanting for so long, whatever happened.

“I’ve just started.”

“I certainly hope so.” Aomine answered, licking his lips.

“Follow me.”

 

         Without waiting for an answer, Kagami walked down the corridor to his room, standing by the door and intently watched Aomine as he entered, stopping in front of the bed and waiting for the next part.           

“Good. Now, undress.”

         Aomine didn’t need to be ask twice to take off his clothes, only breaking eye contact when he had to take care of his shirt. His hands didn’t falter as he unbuttoned his jeans, shutting his eyes as the feeling of the fabric sliding down his thighs reminded him of how tensely excited he was. Needless it is to precise the quiver that ran down his body when he finally freed his erection, letting it throb in the open, aching to be taken care of.

“You’re not moving for now.”

         Kagami followed the motion, taking his time, shirt first, letting go one by one his pants’ buttons, and getting rid of his underwear in a torturously indolent gesture. The other let his eyes roam over his whole body, tongue sliding over his lips, control straining his every muscle.

         Walking up to him, he stilled as his skin brushed against the other’s, and let his hands roam over the firm muscles of his chest, sliding them down until they were above his nipples, before pushing him on the bed. He leaned down on him, low enough to feel Aomine’s dick against his stomach as he planted kisses on his collarbone, nibbling at his skin. Going down and leaving open mouthed kisses, he scraped at his hips with teeth and nails, making him squirm under his touch. His exploration stopped against the inside of his thighs, teasing him with his tongue, hovering over his erection without ever touching it. Each one of his nips awakened a needy whimper from the other who’d placated his hand against his forehead, fingers tangled in his locks. He teased him until he couldn’t form a full sentence anymore and took the opportunity to ravish him with open-mouthed kisses, urgent and deep moans coming from them.

          Kagami left hickeys on the skin around his pelvis, before licking his way up against his stomach and finally taking into his mouth one of his hardened nipples. The blue-haired male feebly exhaled, the sensation making his mind blank-out, saturating with the feeling of his teeth teasing him just right.

“Kagami…” He let out between two pants.

“You like that, don’t you?” He answered before getting back to what he was doing instants prior, only sliding his other hand from his hips to his other nipple, taking it between his thumb and middle finger.

         Between the licks and nips on one, and the sharp tugging on the other, Aomine’s body had started to tremble with need, every one of his whimpers getting louder with each pinch. His hands roamed along his back until he found his ass, zealously kneading it. He jerked his hips against him, shivering at the sensation as he tried to find some kind of release.

“Oh no, that’s not going to happen.” Kagami laughed against his chest before getting on his knees and turning him around. “Ass up.”

          He obliged, face buried in the pillows, quivering and expectant. He could feel the need making his dick twitch as he waited for the redhead’s next move.

“This is for acting so shamelessly.” He said, letting his right hand spank his ass with barely contained strength, making the other jolt and groan. Molding the flesh between his fingers to soothe it, he leant down to kiss and lick the other. If Aomine thought he had felt needy until now, he had to reconsider it as his knees wobbled under the wave of pain soon replaced by the hot and pleasurable feeling the slap had left. Kagami repeated the process, his partner’s moans turning into lewd cries as the need was starting to really consume him, until his right cheek had taken a few shades with his treatment. By that time, Aomine was a panting mess, whose voice came out as a hoarse cry when Kagami spread both of his cheeks apart and licked a hot trail against his entrance.

“Oh fuck, Kagami. Please.”

 

         Pleasingly granting his wish, he started massaging the area with his tongue both because it was pleasurable but also because he wanted to be sure he was loose enough. He continued rimming him, alternating between hot breathes, licks and light suctions, gauging his reactions. He could’ve been worried by how hard Aomine trembled under his touch if it wasn’t for the sounds that came along and that he would love to hear all day long.

         The dark-skinned male muttered whatever came through his mind, only stopping when his psalmodies where cut off by a sudden moan induced by Kagami slowly fucking him with his tongue.

“Please, please. Fuck. Please. Won’t you fuck me Kagami? I’ve been ready for hours asshole, please.” He cried out.

         Kagami stopped his ministrations and placed his dick against his from behind with a sly but strained smile.

“I think I’d never heard you being so polite; it suits you.”

“Shut up.”

         The redhead huffed and leaned over to get a condom from his drawer, before quickly putting it on, not letting the other breathe for more than a handful of seconds.

“I don’t know if you deserve it.”

         He let his erection slide against the other’s, both of them groaning at the contact, and repeated the action until Aomine was almost sobbing in anticipation.

 “You want it, don’t you?” He asked, panting.

“Yes.” He breathed out.

“Say it.”

“I want it.”

“Want what? Tell me”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“How?”

“I want you to fuck me, hard. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll feel it during days after, remembering how good you felt inside me.” His voice was weak but determined.

“How obedient.” He answered gently, with a smile, as he felt himself shiver.

“Come on!” Aomine growled.

“Do you think you’ve waited enough? Because I’m not sure.”

         Oh boy, if Kagami wasn’t having the time of his life.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m gonna make you eat my dick until you choke on it you fucking jerk.”

“Hum, that’s not what we agreed on.” He replied, before grabbing his hair. “Brace your arms against the wall.”

         Aomine complied, shivers traveling along his body, nerves on fire, acutely aware of his locks being pulled and the other hand firmly holding his hip. Kagami leant down, and harshly bit at the skin between his neck and omoplates, prompting Aomine to softly cry at the sensation.

“That’s a good boy. It’s your time to shine.”

 

         Kagami placed himself, cock hovering over his entrance, and entered painfully slowly, making his partner squirm under him. He felt overwhelmed by his hotness, not quite believing he actually was living what had been wet dreams for a long time. He could feel his tremors against his dick, having to take a few seconds to calm down and let him get used to his shaft.

         When Aomine urgently sank himself deeply, moving in and out in desperate motions, his lover couldn’t help himself anymore. He deliberately started at a low pace, trying to get the other to his breaking point.

“You weren’t kidding when you told me you’d thoroughly prepared yourself, uh? You’re perfectly loose. I could slam right in and fuck you hard on the spot.” The other groaned. “But we’re gonna wait a little aren’t we?”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Are you?” Kagami answered. “You feel delicious, I think I could keep up at this pace for quite a long time, you know.” He said, slowly moaning against his back.

“Please, I need more. Now. Please.”

         Indulging him, he slammed hard, making Aomine’s knees wobble in such a way he had to grab both of his hips to hold him up.

“Such a greedy whore. I love it.”

         Aomine was almost screaming with every thrust now, trying to move in sync with him, as the redhead let out a long growl, feeling heat slowly rising from within him.

“You fill the room with such delicious noises, you dirty, dirty slut.”

“Oh god Kagami, get on with it. I won’t last long now.” He breathlessly let out.

“As you wish.” He replied, letting go of his hips, nails lightly wandering up his back.

 

         He then extracted himself, and roughly turned the dark-skinned male around, bending his legs over his shoulders and biting the inner flesh of his thigh. The pace he settled on this time had nothing left of slow, he pounded as hard as he could, snatching long moans out Aomine as he groaned himself against the leg he was nibbling on.

“You feel so fucking delicious. I’m gonna fuck you every time we get the chance to, and I’ll discover every sound I can tear out from you.” He difficulty let out as he tried to keep his composure for a little longer, hands caressing their way up from his legs to his prick, finally brushing over it.

“Fuck, don’t make promises you can’t hold.” He answered, jerking his hips, desperate for release now.

“Oh I’m gonna hold them.”

         He took him between one of his hands and started jerking him off, hard enough to make Aomine’s eyelids flutter.

“Finish what you’ve started first.” He started before the other hit his prostate, making him uncontrollably sob.

         Kagami shook his head, panting.

“You’re such a needy bitch.” He added, groaning some more as his rhythm had become frantic.

“I’m.”

“Say it.” He pounded as hard as he could. “Say it and I’ll bring you release.”

“Oh god, I am.” Aomine’s whole body was shaking, on the verge of climaxing. “I’m greedy, I’m needy, I’m. I’m your fucking slut. I’m everything you want me to be and I’ll do everything you ask me to do. Make me come. I beg you. I beg you, I need it, make me come, I need this release, please; please Taiga.”

         It was a continuous flow of half-mumbled sentences, to which Kagami obliged, but Aomine calling him by his name was too much, bringing him over the edge. He frantically pumped his cock and fucked him as hard as he could, crying out his name over and over again in return until Aomine came, dirtying his chest as his screams must have alerted the whole neighborhood, while Kagami came in a low grunt, sobbing and panting against his thigh.

 

         He gently extracted himself while kissing his lover’s jawline, knowing how sensitive Aomine must have been feeling at the moment and lazily rolled out of the bed, the used up condom in one of his hands.

“How rude; you flee as soon as we come and then I’m the fucker breaking people’s hearts in the morning?” He tiredly laughed.

“Shut up, will you? Even if you look delicious, disheveled and dirtied, I’m gonna clean you up like a nice fucker, as you put it.” Kagami answered, an easy smile playing on his lips, as he disappeared from the room during a few seconds.

 

                They spent some time kissing more softly after that, the redhead trying to embarrass Aomine when he was the one blushing in the end, both of them agreeing on repeating the experience as soon as they would’ve had enough rest. As a token of an hopeful future together, but also doom for Kagami’s fridge, they decided he would stay for the weekend, and that he was invited to come over as often as he wanted. Maybe the redhead would be able to convince him, somehow - maybe with basketball games - to pay for the groceries once in a while.

“Hey, asshat.” Aomine murmured as they were slowly drifting to sleep within each other’s embrace.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe I can tell you now something that might seem obvious, even for a thick skull like yours.”

“Don’t anger me, I’m starting to doze off.” Kagami mumbled, not really annoyed.

“Okay, fine; it’s just… I think I’ve fallen in love with you for quite some time now.” His voice was barely audible, as he shifted to nuzzle the other’s neck.

“Well then, if I have to be honest, retrospectively, I suppose I started loving you as soon as I also wanted to choke you for the first time; which would be around…the first day we met.” His grip on Aomine’s waist had tightened somewhat a little, bringing him even closer.

“That’s nice, I guess; that really is.” Each one of his words felt like a faint kiss against Kagami’s skin.

“It is.” He answered, kissing the top of his head. “Sleep?”

“Hmm.”

“We’ll see each other in the morning, and then we’ll figure out if we want to fight, eat or have sex first.”

“The three of them seem like a nice schedule, maybe a game too.”

“Breakfast, fight, sex and basketball it is then.”

 

         Aomine moved to pluck a kiss on Kagami’s lips and fell back into their previous embrace, finally letting themselves to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment, send me a thing on my tumblr (user name: vroumlecanardlaque) or contact me on my official ( @putaindebite) or anime (@sinsiree) twitter account if you liked it, it would really mean a lot for my anxious ass.
> 
> I hope you had a nice sinning time and pray with me for some good aokaga content on AO3 again.


End file.
